The Meet (Featuring characters from the last story)
by TheForgottenM3mory
Summary: Mory meets some people she thought she already knew, perhaps her memories weren't memories after all..


**((Cire's Point of view)) **

The fox played her piano, beautiful clear sounds resonating through her room. There was a chord book in front of her, though she wasn't reading it at all. Having played the piano for quite a big percent oh her life, which was centuries long by now, she knew quite a lot of combinations and was able to come up with music every day. Being a fox, her ears were sensitive to loud sounds, though piano, being a present instrument at times, was definitely one of those exceptional things she loved to hear no matter how loud. Her long fingers glided over the notes, gracefully moving as she looked and was elegant. Her lips were pursed, her one purple eye opening once in a while to check the slaves in their cages.

**((East's Point of View)) **

Claude made his way down into the slave trade. He's heels clacking on the marble floor as a smirk spread across his lips, he kept a hand in his pocket pushing open the door. As he entered he heard the delicate melody making it's way around the room. He began to walk towards the piano where the sounds rung into his ears. He smiled to find a fox playing piano, he was slightly puzzled. As he spoke his voice played a delicate tone, velvet like to the ear.

"_You play beautifully." _

He smiled warmly towards her his crimson red eyes glistening like a lake blood.

**((Cire)) **

woman played slower, somehow finishing a fast song in a fast way without giving the song an anticlimax.

"_Why thank you." _

She spoke softly, her voice sounding strong none the less. Cire looked up, returning the warm smile.

"I like the sound of your voice, less crude than most."

The woman observed him leisurely for a few seconds, not afraid of the silence turning awkward or anything like a human would be.

"_Welcome to my slave trade, dear. Please, tell me your name. Mine would be Cireminnaelle."_

She laughed as Memory entered, her smile only broadening further. So.. The memory, wasn't memory?

"_Why welcome to you too sweetheart. I'm quite fine. No big rebellions going on as of yet, there was even a fine slave who was sold within seconds. Both seemed pleased."_

**((Mory Enters)) **

-giggles and looks around herself, as she turns her head her sun kissed Hair flips with the movement as her green eyes reflect a string of light off of them, she smiles and looks forward. She lifts her right leg to take a step and giggles once again, she looks back at the others and smiles then slowly whips her hair back to look forward once again. She slowly walks down the stages steps and sways her hips seductively. She walks slowly down the large room to the chair. She stops in the middle of the room to bend down and fix her shoe, her rear is in the air as her hair covers her face, she moves her hair behind her ear, and looks down at her shoe with a puckered face and rubs the skuff off of her shoe. She slowly stands back up dragging her hands up her legs and over her knee's and flips her hair and runs her hands through it, she looks back at the others and blushes, she then looks down at her shoe to make she she got it all and giggles a little louder this time. She begins to walk toward the chair, her hips rock back and forth. She bends down and lays her leg on the arm rest and lays her elbow on the other. She hums a beauteous beat to herself as she taps her knee. She looks back up at the others and smiles a bit. She closes her eyes and turns her head back to forward. Her hair hangs back as her body stays still. She stops humming and relaxes her body as she thinks to herself-

"_Oh god, i love it here, so nice the scenery everything, it feels like home"_

-She opened her eyes and giggled as her green eyes light up and sparkled. Her voice was like a rose that could easily attract the desires of any man, at least any mortal male for that matter. She looked up at Cire and smiled at her sitting back up and stretching, she then said to her,

"_Hello my dear, how are you today?"_

She glared over at the male noticing he was a demon of some sort, she realized she better be careful.

-She looked at the piano noticing the tune coming from it, she began to hum to it tune, she stood up moving her hips back and forth and smiled as her bright green eyes began to close again as she begins to move her body to the beat she laughs at her movement to the tune, she begins to open her eyes again. Her green eyes glow again as you could see her soul through them, she begins to walk toward the piano, she does a little spin half way there, it was as if time slowed down as she twirled, her eyes were closed and her dress spun up and twirled with her as her hair took over the wind and became wind twirling around her, she swung her arms out and moved her foot to the side and giggled while she danced. She began to walk again still moving to the beat of the piano. She walked up to the piano and noticed a fox was playing it, her face lit up at this site and she smiled at her and exclaimed,

"_I love your tune it's got quit a beat hunny" _

She smiled at her as she stood away from the piano and began to again. Her voice was like angels singing, so pure so clean. She began to sing to the beat as she laughed at herself here and there-

**((East))**

He gently smiled, running a hand through the front on his hair then resting it by his side.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Claude."_

He gently caressed her hand a gave it a light kiss on the top. He looked her in the eye as he leaned down smirking, he gently let go and glanced at the new arrival.

**((Cire))**

She giggled at Memory and her dancing, pleased with the fact she seemed to master a serene and a… Beauty song in one. What a performer she was. The woman turned her head to Claude now, giving him her hand, observing how he caressed her hand before he kissed the top of it. Pleasant. And charming.

"_A pleasure to meet you Claude, could I help you find a slave by knowing your preferences, please?"_

The fox said, looking up at him again, her broad smile now lessened to a simple gentle smile. She felt the urge to continue playing, though that would be rude. And being mannered was her trademark.

**((Mory))**

"_well i find them amazing"_

She giggled as she twirled around and around, the movement her feel as if she was flying and would never stop, the feeling was so amazing it rushed all of her blood to her head as she laughed very loud as the fun she was having, she must look so stupid dancing but she didn't care for once she was having fun and she wished to keep it like that :3 it was a nice beat in deed, something to be remembered. she giggled continuously at her dancing-

**((East))**

His eyes glowed a dull red. He turned back for a moment giving Forgotten a gentle nod, smirking as he knew her name, recognizing her from past occurrences as he left the piano space.

**((Mory))**

She gave him a look, then quickly looked away avoiding eye contact. She got up and walked over to the couch, she yawned as she layed down on the soft couch. she closed her eyes and feel into a deep slumber.

**((We are in Mory's Dream))**

-her eyes twitch as she moves back and forth, her motions make her seem awake but in fact she is asleep and asleep only but, her mind still runs wild. ((We are now in her dream)) I run through a golden pasture of sun flowers, they glow in the sun light, i am young maybe 2000 years ago? laughed as i ran through the golden heaven with my little sister by my side, i trip and fall down and laugh as my little sister tackles me and jumps on my pack then laying on me, it would look like and X if you were to look from above. We bothered laughed at each other, i turned over to get her off and got back on my feet. I rose as i heard a large thud. My eyes widened and i froze, i quickly grabbed my little sister and held her close, the sun began to dim and it went dark, but i could still see, Suddenly we heard a scream.. It was my mother,

"_RUN CHILDREN PLEASE I LO—" _

she was cut off and we heard a snap, i launched forth with my sister in my arms, my heart raced faster than a bass drum in a heavy metal band. I held my sister close then suddenly a large black rope like thing grabbed my waste, i dropped my sister and was dragged backwards on my stomach, i reached out for my sister, she screamed and ran toward my screaming Mory, i turned over once i had stopped being dragged to see a man dressed in black. My eyes widened as i looked up at him, he laughed demonically. i awoke

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

i jumped up and looked around the room, i had gotten up to fast and fell, i was to know it was a dream and i breathed out. She soon fell back asleep to enter another dream….

**((in second dream, she is in a male's point of view))**

*the wind would begin to stir and the earth would begin to shake as an angel appeared from thin air, his long black and blue hair flowing in the breeze. He had jet black wings with scarlet red tips and ice blue eyes. He would look around, looking lost wondering where he was. In his home realm he was in the middle of a battle and had jumped into a portal to save himself, the portal teleporting him to who knows where. On his back he carried an ancient sword once belonging to the first angel Mikael himself, but now it belonged to him. It was known as the Angel's Sword and was stronger than diamond, if the blade were to touch you it would burn you. He could shape shift into a wolf, and because of his father he was also a demon, according to his father he was the perfect weapon. A balance between heaven and hell. His father the day he was born had injected him with the first angel Mikael's blood and Lucifer's blood and it reacted well with the child. He was also a vampire because when he was older he had split into two different people, his nice kind self, and his mean, asshole side. His bad boy side called himself Rebel, and had turned into a vampire, he didn't care about anything, and took advantage of people whenever he felt like it. He drank mortal blood and preferred AB+. Damon and Rebel had became on person again after awhile though and Damon would be more in control. He was also the first archangel in existence and as his power grew stronger it would make him into every creature in existence making him the balance between all living creatures. Damon was the alpha wolf to the Moon Wolves, when he was younger he ran away from home because he had wanted his wings and used a spell to get them out but it went horribly wrong. Damon got his wings out but at the same time they had knocked down the knives and sent them flying at his brother killing his own flesh and blood, his father slammed him into the wall and he took off into the woods and the old leader Gabriel took him into the pack. His power was unstable at the time and Gabriel taught him how to control his uncontrollable power. Gabriel left the pack for a week leaving his second in command in charge and that's when the pack started treating Damon like an outcast. The second in charge challenged Damon to a battle and that's when it all happened. During the fight Damon's powers finally erupted from his pure anger lighting blue flame around his fur. The prophecy of the Moon Wolves was that one day a wolf of flames would rule the pack, and Damon was that wolf. He beat the second in command and when Gabriel returned he became the Alpha, and leader of the pack. Later Damon found out that Alec wasn't his brother and that Zach wasn't his dad, but his best friend Jacob's dad. He found out that the leader of the Shadow hunters who was also an angel, who was hated by everyone because he tried to raise an army of demons, Valentine Morgenstern was his real father and that he had a brother named Jordan. He had a dark angel form by the name of Shadow who was a mentor and teacher a long time ago. His fighting strategy was to hide in the shadows and then attack and then go back into the shadows making sure that he was always hidden to his enemy. Damon found out much later that his dad wasn't Valentine and that Valentine had no last name. Damon was the long lost son of the first angel Michael Morgenstern, making Damon royal blood. Damon was the protector of all dimensions and had more power than he ever knew he was stronger than any creature in existence and he had a brother named Mason, Jordan was never his brother*

**((Mory wakes up))**

She looked around herself.. confused she.. she didn't know what she was to do or what had happened? where these dreams of past lives?

_**((Now you have met the characters, i will start using them in stories soon))**_


End file.
